


The Creepy Costume Exploration

by karyshamy



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karyshamy/pseuds/karyshamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Halloween and Amy and Sheldon were deciding which would be their couple's costume for Raj's Halloween party. They just couldn't agree and ended up in a impasse, until Amy came up with an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creepy Costume Exploration

 

It was date night. Sheldon and Amy were in her apartment having dinner. He told her they would be discussing about which costume they would wear for the Halloween party that Raj was throwing in the pool of his building in the following week. Amy prepared Sheldon's favorite meal, and he even allowed himself to experiment a cup of wine for a try.

"Sheldon, are you telling me now the theme of the party?"

"Amy, I know you're curious, but let's finish dinner first." He smirked, knowing that Amy was dying to know it. "This is really delicious. Can I have a bit more of wine?"

Amy smiled, knowing that Sheldon would learn one day to appreciate drinking wine with a meal. After 2 cups of wine, Sheldon was a bit loose and after they cleaned the dishes they sat on the couch to discuss about the party. He opened his laptop to show Amy his research on the possibilities for their costumes, as they were going as a couple.

"Creepy? Is that all?"

"Yes, Raj told me that the theme is 'Creepy', but he didn't want to give more details nor to explain what he was expecting people to dress like. He told us to use 'our imagination' and figure it out by ourselves." Sheldon mimicked the quotation with his hands.

Amy was intrigued. She was really expecting to convince Sheldon to go as Shrek and Fiona this year, but she was not sure if that kind of "creepy" was what Raj meant. Maybe he wanted something darker. She started thinking about books she read and serials that she used to watch, when Sheldon announced his options.

"I did a little research, and I came to a few possibilities that you might enjoy." He turned the screen to her and started showing her the pictures. "The first couple is Black Bolt and Medusa." And he smiled largely.

"Wow, I've never heard of them." Amy was not impressed, she had no idea why Sheldon was so excited about this superhero, for her it was just one more comic figure.

"Amy, Black Bolt has a lot to do with Physics! He's got an electon-harnessing ability connected to the speech center of his  _brain_!" And when he said brain he looked at her raising his eyebrow, as in a way to convince her.

"Well, that's surely interesting. What about the woman, what's her name again?"

"Medusa is Black Bolt's wife, and she has the same origin as him. She has the power to control her thick long red hair, moving objects and even growing it to reach things, using them as arms." Sheldon was proud of his explanation, and he was so excited about going as this couple that he didn't understand the bored look in Amy's face.

"They look like an interesting couple, but honestly I don't see how they are creepy, and I also don't think they would make interesting costumes."

Sheldon opened his mouth and after a while closed it again. He didn't have an effective point to convince Amy about their creepiness. Maybe it was the alcohol influence deceiving his brain. "I- I guess you would need a lot of comic books background in order to understand that..." He was a little disappointed, he thought she would be excited just by seeing the picture of the couple. How could she not like it?

"So, what's next?" She pointed to the screen, shifting her head closer.

Sheldon was not really excited about the two other possibilities he had there to show her. "I've got Beetlejuice and the Secretary..."

Amy stared at the screen, narrowing her eyes, trying to remember why they looked familiar. After a while she remembered the old comedy movie with Beetlejuice, but she had no idea about who that woman was. "But... were they a couple?"

"Well, not really, she had a very small part in the movie, but..."

"No way, Sheldon! They definitely look creepy, but I want us to dress up like a couple, not as random characters from the same movie."

"Fine!" He was not pleased. He was so sure Amy would love the idea of Black Bolt and Medusa...

"What else do you have?" Sheldon looked at his computer again, but he didn't want to tell her about the last one, as she was not pleased by Beetlejuice.

"Well, forget about that. What do you have in mind,  _little lady_?"

"Err... Nothing in fact, but if you had told me in advance I would probably have had something by now."

He turned his computer off and they decided to think a bit more about it, collect some ideas and return to the discussion in a few days.

"Would you like to watch TV?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I'm going to make us some tea. Why don't you find something for us to watch?"

"Very well."

While Amy moved to the kitchen, Sheldon turned the TV on and started flicking through the channels, searching for something interesting. He found a documentary on primates mating, which he was really NOT willing to watch, but Amy would probably enjoy that; there was a rerun of Dr. Who; and there was Star Wars Episode II, but it was already in the end, and he didn't like to see parts of movies. When Amy returned, he was still holding the remote control, but couldn't decide on what to watch.

"Here you are, Sheldon. Haven't you found anything good yet?"

"Well, not really, unless you'd like to watch Dr. Who..."

"Dr. Who again? Let me try to find something." She caught the remote from his hand and started flicking, when she saw the Star Wars movie. "Wouldn't you like to see this one?"

"But Amy, it's almost in the end, you know I don't like to watch small parts of movies."

"Yeah, that's true. But look, after this movie they will show The Addams Family! I love that movie!"

"Ok, but do we have to watch the end of Star Wars?"

"No, we could watch this documentary on primates mating until the next movie starts!"

"Oh boy..."

After finishing her tea, she decided to ask "Can we cuddle?"

"All right." Amy started to ask about cuddling during movies a few months ago. Sheldon was still not 100% comfortable with that, but he didn't dislike it. In fact, it felt almost natural now.

He opened his arms and waited for her to come closer to him, laying her head on his chest. She placed one arm on his leg and the other behind his back. It was a great position for both of them. Sheldon rested his head on hers, and from time to time he would give her a little kiss on her forehead. He felt so calm, he didn't know if it was because of the wine or because of Amy. Maybe both.

The primates on TV were having much more action, though. Sheldon shifted on the couch a little while the camera zoomed on a male gorilla "peeling the banana". Amy lifted her head and looked at him. Sheldon was not looking at the TV, so she thought it would be a good idea to switch to the movie now.

"Would you like more tea?"

"Yes, chamomile this time, please."

He let her go and grabbed the remote, changing the channel, releasing his breath and relaxing. When she returned with the new mug, it was already the time for the movie. They cuddled again, and after the first ten minutes Amy almost jumped from the couch.

"That's it! That will be our costume!"

"What? Be more specific."

"Sheldon! That's the perfect creepy couple's costume! We can go as Morticia and Gomez! No one will beat us!" She was so excited about it that she grabbed her laptop and started searching for a costume store to find them.

"But wait, I haven't agreeded on that!" He raised both eyebrows, feeling helpless as she made such a quick decicion without asking him about his opinion.

"Sorry, it's just that it's so perfect, can't you see it?" And she kept on typing and searching for pictures of black dresses and striped suits.

"Well, I'm not saying it's not a good idea, but shouldn't we discuss it before we make a decision?"

"Fine." She put her laptop on the coffee table. "Do you have any problems with that?"

"Err... No, but don't you think we should think a bit more about it before we choose our costumes?"

"In fact, no, I don't. You will look so cute in this striped suit..." She turned the screen to him, and the only thing that Sheldon looked was at the low neckline of Morticia's dress.

"Are you sure you will feel comfortable in such a revealing dress?"

Amy looked back at the screen. Was Sheldon jealous? If so, she would definitely go for that one. "I don't understand, what's the problem with this dress?"

He took a sip of his tea, and cleaned his throat before speaking. "It may show a bit more of cleavage than you're used to..."

"That's just a dress, Sheldon, and isn't that you who always says how important it is to be true to the character?"

"Yes..."

"So...?"

"Alright. I really liked this suit by the way." Amy got so happy that she literally jumped into him, giving him a boa constrictor hug.

* * *

On Saturday Amy went to the 4A to a "dress up rehearsal", as Sheldon called it, to try on their costumes and test their make-up, as Sheldon wouldn't accept anything but perfection in their looks. And as they were a couple, they should match properly the colors and align all the details.

"Hello, Amy."

"Hello Sheldon, where can I place my bag?"

"You can put it in my bedroom."

Amy stopped moving and looked at him. "I'm sorry, where did you say I could put my bag?"

"Amy, you heard me well, you can place it in my bedroom. Where do you think we are going to change?"

"Oh, ok then!" She tried her best to hide the large grin that was forming in her face and walked to his bedroom.

"Would you like some tea?" She heard him yelling from the kitchen.

"Lemon Zest, please!" She yelled back.

After placing the bag next to the dresser, she walked back to the living room and sat on her spot, waiting for the tea.

"What are we going to do first?" She asked, trying not to sound too excited about it.

Sheldon handed her the yellow mug, and sat by her side. "Well, I've got this DVD of the original series. I guess we should be inspired by them and later we can watch this other DVD of the movie we saw at your apartment last date night."

He turned on the TV and they watched an episode of the old series. It was really fun, and Sheldon was definitely enjoying it. "You know, Amy, I think you had an amazing idea, as always!" He looked at her and they smiled at each other.

"You think? Thank you, Sheldon!"

"Would you like to cuddle?" He offered. He was getting so used to cuddling that he didn't realize it was the first time he offered it instead of her asking for it.

"Really? Are you sure?" She looked at him, shocked.

"I don't know why you're making a big deal out of it, we always cuddle while watching TV."

"Oh, ok." He opened his arms to receive his favorite "snuggle bunny". He was getting really used to feel her, and they watched two episodes in a row.

"Would you like to watch the movie now or should we start trying on the costumes?"

"Why, don't you want to watch the movie with me?" He looked at her with sad eyes, he didn't want to let her go, it was so comfortable to hold her there.

"No, I just thought you were anxious for trying on the costumes, that's all. Of course I'd like to watch the movie with you." She gave him a small peck on his cheek. "Would you like me to prepare us some popcorn?"

"No, it's not necessary." He held her tighter against his chest. They watched the whole movie again together. Once in a while he would just watch her instead, feeling the good scent of her hair and kissing her forehead. Amy was so happy she couldn't stop smiling during the whole session. The movie was a lot of fun, but holding Sheldon so close for over 2 hours definitely made her a lot happier.

When the movie ended, he asked her to join him in his room. After they entered there, he locked the door.

"Sheldon! Why did you lock the door?" Amy asked, staggered by his unexpected attitude.

"Well, I don't want anybody to see our costumes before the party, it would spoil the surprise."

Amy closed her mouth, she didn't realized it was open before, in shock. She looked around, not knowing what to do next.

"May I see your dress?"

"S-sure", she stuttered, after focusing again on his request. She opened the bag and took out the amazing black dress she bought. It was really beautiful, especially in the details on the sleeve, and it was identical to the one from the movie.

She held the dress close in front of her body, trying to show him how it would fit. He stepped closer to her, picked up one sleeve and placed it in her arm. He touched the fabric with the other hand, sliding his hand slowly from her elbow to her shoulder. Amy shivered, she couldn't move, but her eyes followed the trail of his hand through her arm. She looked back to his face, and saw that he was staring at her bosom, and his hand was still on her shoulder.

Sheldon was conflicted. He didn't expect to touch her like that, but he couldn't decide whether to continue or to stop. He wondered how her body would fit in that dress, and how all that exposed skin would taunt him. How would her skin feel like? He had to know.

"I think it's time you try on this dress."

Amy was still stunned. "Alright, let me just catch a few things and I'll go change in the bathroom."

"No, that won't be necessary. You can change here. I'll turn around so I can give you privacy." He let go from her sleeve and her shoulder, and sat on his bed, with his back to her. His vulcan hearing hinted him on each step of her actions. He heard when she picked up something from the bag. He heard her unbuttoning her cardigan and her shirt. The sound of her unzipping her skirt drove him crazy. He imagined her slowly removing her skirt, her bare legs... Until he heard her unclasp her bra. His eyes popped out, he was not expecting her to remove that item.

"Amy, did you take off your bra?" He blurted out.

"Sheldon! Are you peeping?"

"NO! I just heard the noise of you unclasping it! I didn't peep!"  _But I should have_ , he thought.  _The hero always peeps._  "Just get dressed, for God's sake, woman!"

Amy's hands were shaking a little. She had never had such an intimate moment with Sheldon. Except when he bathed her. Or when they played D&D. But this time seemed different, he was not the same shy Sheldon from the past. She picked up her dress and started pulling it up, until she put on the sleeves and adjusted it to her body. Then she had an idea.

"Sheldon, would you help me close the zipper on the back?"

Sheldon was still in his trance from imagining the smooth fabric slide through her naked body.

"Sheldon?"

"What?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Oh, sure, let me help you with that." He stood up and saw her bare back with the zipper open. He gasped at the sight of her skin. He couldn't think straight. He slowly moved closer to her, reaching for the slider, and he held her dress to pull it up close.

Just as he finished, she turned to him; his hands, still on her body, slid to her waist. He swallowed hard, he didn't know where to rest his eyes first. He couldn't decide between looking at her cleavage or at how her body shape was revealed by the dress.

"You..." He didn't have words to describe the way she looked like. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find words, but he got nothing.

"Do you like it?" Amy grinned, realizing how much that dress had affected her boyfriend.

"Very much." Her eyes widened with his response, she couldn't stop smiling.

"Aren't you going to get dressed, too?"

"Yes, but I need a moment." He closed his eyes, trying to recompose himself. But the feeling of her skin in such a thin dress was too much for him, he was overwhelmed.

Feeling braver than ever, Amy risked a movement and placed her hands on his chest.

"What are you doing?" He almost whispered to her.

"You are touching me, it was unbalanced, I needed to touch you too."

"You're right, we need balance."

He opened his eyes again to see her pretty face still smiling at him. He stepped closer, as if there was a magnet between them. A second later their lips were glued together, and his hands slid to her hips, holding her tight, and she also moved her hands and rested them on his back. After a while Amy deepened the kiss, as his mouth parted and his tongue shyly tasted her lips. His hands traveled to her back and took a flight risk to her buttocks. A few minutes later, after a hot making out session, they parted, but Sheldon was still holding her.

"Sheldon?"

"Mmmm..."

"Your hands are still on my bottom."

"Yes."

She chuckled. "You never held me like that before... I mean, you slapped me there, but never kept your hands for such a long time."

"Yes."

"I - I think it's time for you to get changed into your costume."

"Yes."

"Sheldon!"

"Mmmm..."

"Are you alright?"

"I am. Never felt so good."

"Don't you mean 'so well'?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. Your buttocks never felt so good. 'So well' is not appropriated."

Amy was amazed by Sheldon's reaction, and she was still stunned herself with the unexpected but very welcomed kiss. She licked her lips, staring at him, his eyes fixed on her.

"Amy?"

"Mmmm..."

He wanted to ask her if he could touch her more. He was desperate to know how it would feel to touch her soft skin. Her buttocks were so soft, so round and perfect. He wanted to feel all of her body and know if it was as soft. He didn't find the words to ask her, but he slid his hands up to her back, and then to her waist, to her hips, back to her waist, as he was in need of feeling every inch of her. Amy's arms fell on her sides, as if she's lost her strength to keep them up. He bent again and met her lips with a greater intensity, devouring her, while his hands continued their explorations. When they reached her breasts, his mouth stopped, and she then continued to kiss him as if she gave him permission.

Somehow they moved to the bed, and as they sat Sheldon leaned over her. She felt his hands slid to her back, and he slowly pulled the zipper down, his hands now touching her bare back, feeling her bare skin for the first time. He pulled the dress down, revealing her breasts. Amy moaned, they never broke the kiss. Her hands found the beam of his T-shirts and she pulled them up, feeling the skin of his belly and his back. Sheldon broke the kiss to remove them, and stopped for a while to watch her body. He returned his hands to touch her breasts, while his mouth trailed little kisses on her neck. Amy felt his chest and his arms, then she lowered her hands to meet his belt. She was willing to see him, to feel him, as well. She started unbuckling his belt and pants, when she found an eager participant down there, expecting to be released from his fabric prison. Sheldon moaned with her touch, and his mouth found her breasts, while his hands kept on tugging her dress down. Amy gently slid her hand under his briefs, and slowly caressed him.

Sheldon lifted from his position to remove her dress completely. Amy helped him, and then she tugged his pants and he helped to pull them down as well. They stopped for a while to watch each other. He tried to capture every single detail, every curve, every shape of her. Amy was amazed by how great his body looked, and by how proportional he was down there.  _Biology is perfect,_  she thought.

As they resumed kissing, they both lay on the bed, this time Amy on top of him, and she gently touched his shaft as he caressed her breasts. Their ecstasy was so overwhelming that their minds went blank. Sheldon gave up completely to his feelings, and Amy could only think of how amazing it all felt. They were lost into each other, having this experience for the first time. Amy wanted more, she wanted to feel all his body, and she bravely started to assault his neck with her mouth. Sheldon closed his eyes, surrendered to the awesome feelings spreading all over his body. Her mouth explored his body lower and lower, until she reached down there, caressing and slowly lifting him to taste with her mouth. Her body was taken by an electricity that felt both tense and relaxing at the same time. She deepened him in her mouth, tasting every inch of him. Then she lifted her head to look at him. His eyes were closed, his mouth was both smiling and slightly open, his breathing erractic but deep. She turned back to meet him again in her mouth, when * baam * baam * baam. They jumped so fast that they almost had a heart attack.

"SHELDON! Pizza's here!"

Amy fell on the floor, while Sheldon jumped from the bed, his heart racing and breathing heavily.

"Amy! Are you ok?" He handed his hand to her, she was shaking from the scare, her eyes popped out. She looked at him and grabbed his hand.

He turned to the door and yelled back "LEAVE ME ALONE!", while he helped Amy to stand up. He was shaking a little bit too, he completely lost track of the time and forgot that Leonard would be back in the end of the afternoon. Was it so late already?

He hugged her close to him, slowly caressing her hair. "There, there." After Amy calmed down again, he led her back to the bed, and they both sat down, still naked. "I'm sorry about that, Amy, but I need to get rid of Leonard before we go back to what we were doing."

"Ok." She smiled again, still a little shocked from the abrupt interruption. "I'll get dressed and shoo him from the apartment. Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

As he stood up, she looked at him as he quickly reached for his clothes and got dressed again. She laughed, and he stared at her, puzzled.

"What's so funny?"

"So... you still desire me after all these years? The old ball and chain?"

He smirked. "Forever!"

"I'll get them!"

"Cara mia"

"Mon cher."

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Halloween challenge of the forums. Well, I don't know if this was as "frightening" as expected in the challenge, but I allowed myself to give it a try! ;-)
> 
> Please tell me what you think about this story! I'll love to read your comments!


End file.
